


A Happy Ending

by Chimera Manticore (chimeral_colors)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, my son gets to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeral_colors/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took part in the SPG Secret Admirers thing for Valentine's Day on Tumblr! My valentine was paelfire.tumblr.com (check them out, their art is really good!) They wanted a happier ending for Asriel in Undertale, so I wrote this. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> (hint hint wink wink what happens to flowey after the story is in the notes at the end shhhh)

“Don't you have anything better to do, Frisk?” you ask, smiling sadly.

_*Please just leave._

The human shakes their head, going by your side.

_*I don't want you to see me like this._

“Of course not,” they reply.

_*Soon I'll turn back into a flower again, and then it really won't be pretty._

“You're my first priority.” You step back in surprise.

“F-Frisk.. what are you talking about?”

“I want to help,” they say. “I want to stay with you.”

“I want to stay with you too, but-” You pause, trying to find the right words. Eventually, you sigh, giving up. “I don't know.”

“Asriel.” Frisk takes your hand, smiling faintly at you. “I know I'm not who you were hoping for. I know you want me to leave so Flowey doesn't hurt me. I know you're trying to push me away because you're scared you won't see me again. But.. here.” They hand you a folded up piece of paper. You open it up to find a drawing of the two of you together.

“W-why-”

“To remember me by,” they say. “Or maybe, to remember you by. I won't stay around to see you go back if you don't want. But, if you change your mind about going to the surface with me…” They walk over to the bed of golden flowers, the ones they'd landed on when they first fell down here. The sunlight filtered down through the hole in the mountain, obscured slightly by vines and leaves. Just looking up there gives them a sense of peace, happiness, almost. And they know it'd give you the same feeling. They bend down and put a little flowerpot to the side of the flowers.

“...Just let me know, okay?” They tell you.

*****

You open your eyes. You can't feel your arms or your legs. You sigh, looking down at yourself. You're back.

You look up. Twilight shines through the mountain. How long has it been since…? You look back and find Frisk sleeping beside you, their head resting on the flowers. It's a surprise Toriel hasn't come looking for them yet. Though she probably will soon. You look to your left. The flowerpot is still there. You look to your right. The drawing Frisk made you is lying open there. Seeing it now nearly brings you to tears.

Knowing you have such a good friend… one that will stay by you no matter what… knowing this fills you with _determination._

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Ending I Never Bothered To Write: When Frisk wakes up a bit later Flowey asks them to bring him to the surface with them (begin Vicious Houseplant AU idk)


End file.
